


a man needs his pie

by nicotinedaydream



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has amazing levels of patience, Dean needs his pie, M/M, Sam just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: Dean wants his pie.





	a man needs his pie

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't care that it's 2:00 a.m., we need pie."

"I don't care that it's 2:00 a.m., we need pie."

Castiel stares at Dean, unamused. "No."

"Don't you dare 'no' me," Dean grouches, eyes narrowing. "Get me pie."

"Dean."

" _Cas_."

Castiel sighs. "I shall buy you pie later, Dean. For now, we will sleep."

Dean pouts. "But you're an angel, man. You can, you know, just—zap down to the store and be back in a few seconds."

Castiel frowns. "I am well aware of my capabilities."

"Then get me some goddamn pie," Dean growls.

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain, Dean Winchester," Castiel says, monotone and serious. 

"Will you two just go to sleep!" Sam shouts from the next room over.

Dean winces before rolling his eyes. "Sorry, Sammy!"

Castiel hears Sam mutter  _always with the fucking pie_  and smirks.

"What the hell are you smirking at?"

Castiel smiles sweetly. "Nothing, Dean. Go to bed. I'll get you some pie first thing after we wake up."

Dean grumbles, complying, and Castiel manages to keep the chuckle in his throat as he hears Sam thank him quietly.


End file.
